Winterromanze
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: Hmz..einfach lesen..
1. Die Leherwahl

Winterromanze  
  
Kapitel 1 : Die Lehrerwahl  
  
So,nach langer zeit bekommt ihr auch endlich mal wieder was von mir zu lesen.Das hab ich ganz alleine geschrieben.Ist noch net fertig,aber wie ihr sehr in arbeit,also freut euch schonmal. ************************************************************************ An einem schönen sonnigen Herbstag legte sich Dumbledore in den Hogwartsgarten. Er nahm genügend warmen Tee, eine Decke, und seine Unterlagen mit. Bis Ende November musste er sich entscheiden, wen er als Lehrer/in in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einstellt. Nachdem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte öfnete er eine Unterlagen. "Puh..ist das schwer, ich kann mich immer noch nicht richtig entscheiden, wen ich nehme", dachte er laut. "Miss Malloc hat sehr gute Qualifikationen, doch kann nicht gut mit Schülern umgehen, wie im Gegensatz zu Miss Gollom. Sie ist zwar noch sehr jung (gerade erst 29 geworden),doch kann perfekt mit Schülern umgehen. Es ist zwar etwas riskant doch ich versuche es mit Miss Gollom." Als Dumbledore sich einen Blick durch die Sonnenstrahlen verschafte, erblickte er die Umrisse von Minerva McGonagall und winkte sie zu sich. "Hallo Minerva!" "hallo Albus! Wie geht es dir heute an diesem schönen sonnigem Herbsttag?",erwiederte Minerva. "Recht gut, ich treffe gerade die Wahl des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." "Hast du schon jemanden in engerer Wahl?" "Ja,ich habe mich für Miss Gollom entschieden." "Das ist eine gute Entscheidung, Albus. Ich habe sie früher unterrichtet, sie war immer eine gute Schülerin, das war wirklich eine gute Wahl von dir." "Ich werde heute noch eine kurze Lehrerkonverenz halten und es den anderen mitteilen." "In Ordnung, Albus dann bis später." "ja,Auf Wiedersehen, Minerva." Miss McGonagall begab sich zurück ins Schloss. Dumbledore rief seinen Phönix und schickte ihn mit einem Brief an Miss Gollom mit Vornamen Astrit ab.Nach kurzer zeit nahm Miss Gollom den Brief an. Der Phönix flog wieder zurück zum Schloss und sie setzte sich auf ihren Sessel und öfnete interessant den Brief. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie an Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, doch an dieses Wunder glaubte sie nicht. Der Brief war geöfnet und sie fing an zu lesen.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Gollom!  
  
Ich möchte ihnen in diesem Brief mitteilen, das sie an der Hogwartsschule unterrichten dürfen. Diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht sehr leicht gefallen doch ich habe auf meinen Bauch gehört und dabei diese Entscheidung getroffen. Kommen sie bitte in zwei Tagen zu mir nach Hogwarts, wo wir dann alles weitere besprechen.  
  
Mit freundlichem Gruß, Albus Dumbledore!  
  
Vor freude hatte sie tränen in den Augen, sie war so glücklich und rief sofort ihre Mutter an. Am Telfon erzählte sie ihr alles. Die beiden konnten ihre Freude nicht zurückhalten. Leider hatte Astrit keine weiteren Verwanten,denn sie sind alle bei einem schweren Erdbeben verstorben. Schon am Abend fing sie an ihre Koffer zupacken, und machte sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. der Verkehr war ziemlich stauig und sie hatte Probleme ihren Hogwatrs Express zu erreichen. Nach langem hin und herfahren erreichte sie doch noch den Bahnhof. Sie rannte mit ihrem Gepäck zum Gleis 9 3/4, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Der Zug war abfahrbereit. Während sie in den Zug eilte versuchte sie ihr Gepäck zuordnen, was ihr fast aus der Hand gefallen wäre. Endlich saß sie auf einem der freien Plätze. In der Schulzeit fuhren nicht viele Leute mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts,denn es waren ja keine Ferien. Völlig aussere Atem packte sie ihr Lunch aus und nahm einige bisse zu sich und einen kräftigen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Ah, tut das gut," dachte sie.zur selben zeit berufte Dumbledore eine Lehrerkonverenz. Er bat alle Lehrer der Schule ins Lehrerzimmer. 5Minuten später waren alle eingetroffen und setzten sich nieder. "Hallo alle miteinander. ich habe sie hier her gerufen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, das ich die Wahl des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste getroffen haben.Es ist mit nicht leicht gefallen, doch ich habe mich für Astrit Gollom entschieden." Snape verdrehte die Augen und erhob einwände. "Aber Albus, ich habe ihnen doch angeboten, diese Stelle zu übernehemen." "ja,das weiß ich,aber ich dachte mir,das sie schon genug um die Ohren haben und ausserdem möchte ich einen neuen lehrer an der Schule haben." "Trotzdem Albus,ich hätte mich sehr darüber gefreut." "Ich weiß,aber jetzt ist es zu spät,es tut mir leid.Hiermit schließe ich die Sitzung, vielen Dank das sie alle gekommen sind." Die Lehrer erhoben sich und gingen zurück in ihre Gemächer um zu schlafen,daher das es schon ziemlich spät war.Auch Miss Gollom ist während der Fahrt eingeschlafen.Kurz bevor sie angekommen ist, ist sie aufgewacht. Sie nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Kürbissaft zu sich und sammelte ihr Gepäck zusammen. Als sie alles bei sich hatte hielt auch schon der Zug an. Es war früh am Morgen und sie war noch nicht ganz Wach.Voller müdigkeit begab sie sich aus dem zug und rief sich eine Kutsche,die sie nach Hogwarts fuhr. Ungefähr eine Stunde später ist sie an der Schule angekommen. Dumbledore hat sie schon am Eingang erwartet. Die beiden gebrüßten sich und gingen gemeinsam ins Schloss.Daher das Astrit in ihren jungen Jahren selbst in Hogwarts war musste Dumbledore ihr nicht alles zeigen. Auf dem schnellsten Weg begaben sie sich ins Lehrerzimmer.Die anderen saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und begutachteten die neue Lehrerin. Sie war ungefähr 1.65m klein,hatte braune lockige Haare und eine normale etwas trainierte Figur. Ihr gesicht war schmal und ihre Haut war bleich.Sie war nicht gerade die schönste,doch auch nicht die schlechteste.Die lehrer begrüßten sich gegenseitig und stellten einander vor. Nachdem dies zuende war begab sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Kommt bald wieda neu... bye bye... 


	2. Das Kennenlernen

Kapitel 2: Das Kennenlernen  
  
So hier gehts schon weiter..Naja...vielleicht wirds ja jetzt schon bessa...wer weiß...lasst euch überraschen..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Voller Müdigkeit stellte sie ihre Koffer ab und legte sich auf ihr Himmelbett.Sie kuschelte sich wohlfühlend in ihre Decke und schlief zufrieden ein.Um die Mittagszeit stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu erfrischen und für das Essen fertig zumachen.Etwa 10min. später war sie zurecht gemacht und packte rasch ihre Sachen aus. In ihren großen schönen Schränken war genug Platz für ihre Kleidung.Das Zimmer mit Bad,Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer so wie Arbeitszimmer war groß genug für sie. Solch ein Zimmer hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht.Als Astrit nun endlich fertig war begab sie sich in den Speisesaal von Hogwarts.Das Schloss war immer wieder schön anzusehen,dachte sie.Es war ruhig,diese schönen gemälde,die unendlich langen Gänge,einfach traumhaft,sie verschwand in Gedanken.Nun endlich konnte sie in ihrer geliebte Schule selbst unterrichten. Endlich im Speisesaal angekommen setzte sie sich zu den anderen Lehrern, genau neben Ms. Wolve. er war ihr schon aufgefallen,als sie angekommen war. An der Schule unterrichtete er Astrologie. Sie bewunderte seine strahlend blauen Augen die funkelten, als sie in sie blickte,man konnte sich direkt in diesen Augen verlieren. Voller zufriedenheit setzte sie sich neben ihn und begrüßte ihn. "Hallo George!" "Hallo Astrit!" sie lächelte ihn an und war fröhlich darüber ihn zu sehen. Dumbledore eröffnete das Mittagsmahl und nutzte dies um die neue Lehrerin vorzustellen. "Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen der Hogwartsschule. Ich möchte euch die neue Lehrerin Miss Gollom für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen.Sie wird ab nächster Woche anfangen euch in diesem Fach zu unterrichten.Bitte kümmert euch etwas um sie und behandelt sie respektvoll. Danke für euer verständniss.Hiermit eröffne ich das Essen." Die Schüler nahmen sich nach und nach mehr Essen. Ihre Teller wurden immer voller. Nachdem die Schüler fleißig aßen,begangen auch die Lehrer mit ihrem Mahl. Miss Gollom bat Mr. Wolve den Gemüseteller rüberzureichen.Dies tat er auch sofort und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht.Als Astrit fertig war ihren teller zu füllen,gab sie Ihm den Teller wieder. Wärend des Essens unterhielten sie sich ausführlich. Mr. Wolve hatte Astrit angeboten ihr zuhelfen,falls sie mit den Schülern nicht klar käme."Danke,das ist sehr liebenswürdig von ihnen,George." "bitte,das mache ich sehr gerne." Seine dünne Hände glitten durch sein blondes Haar die vor lauter Gel glänzten. er sah aus als könnte er jede haben,doch das war nicht so. Kaum zu glauben,aber er war ziemlich schüchtern,kein macho,nein im Gegenteil,er war ziemlich Liebenswürdig und warmherzig. Astrit kannte ihn zwar kaum,doch den Charakter eines Menschen erkannte sie recht gut.Nach dem Essen verabredeten sie sich noch auf ein Glas Wein im Wintergarten. Um 21Uhr war Astrit am Verabredeten Platz,doch von George war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie setzte sich hin und wartete geraume Zeit. Ungefähr 15min später entschloß sie sich die Falsche Rotwein zu öffnen.Sie nahm sich ein Glas udn füllte es 3/4 voll mit Wein. Ganz genüßlich nippte sie daran und nahm danach einen größeren Schluck zu sich."hm..Exelenter Wein," sagte sie vor sich hin.Daher das George nach einer halben stunde immer noch nicht da war entschloß sie sich die Flasche und ihr Glas mitzunehmen und auf ihr Zimmer zugehen.Dort angekommen sag sie an der tür einen Brief. Etwas irritiert nahm sie ihn und fing an zu lesen.  
  
Hallo Astrit! Es tut mir leid,dass ich unsere Verabredung nicht einhalten konnte,aber ich wurde von einem Schüler aufgehalten. Ich hätte mich wirklich gerne mit Ihnen getroffen,doch leider ging es nicht.Vielleicht hätten sie lust morgen mit mir einen spaziergang zu machen. Ich werde um 7Uhr auf sie am Haupteingang warten.  
  
Bis Morgen! Ihr George!  
  
Voller Freude,aber doch etwas enttäuscht freute sie sich auf morgen Früh. Sie schloss ihre Tür auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Den Brief legte sie auf ihren Tisch. im Schrank suchte sie nach ihrem Nachtkleid. Wärend sie sich umzog machte sie die Musik an und fing an zu tanzen.Ihre Kleidung legte sie auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer.In ihrem Nachtkleid fing sie an ihre tänzerischen Fähigkeiten auszuleben. wirklich,sie war eine außerordentlich gute Tänzerin. Ihr Körper bewegte sich genau richtig zur Musik. Im Takt schwangen ihre Hüften. Gerade spielten sie ihr Lieblingslied im Radio "if you get it down Baby" von den Backstreet Boys. Immer wenn sie dieses Lied hörte muste sie dazu tanzen. Es war schon eine Angewohnheit. erschöpft fiel sie auf ihr schönes Bett und schaute an die Decke.Kurze zeit später war sie im Tiefschlaf. Ihren wecker hatte sie auf 6uhr gestellt. Pünktlich wachte sie auf und räkelte sich erstmal. Langsam kroch sie isn Bad und machte die Dusche an. Völlig lustlos zog sie ihr Nachtkleid aus und ging unter die Dusche.10min. später nahm sie ihr Handtuch und stieg aus der Dusche. Vor dem Spiegel kämmte sie ihre Haare und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Anschließlich packte sie ihre Sachen für die erste Stunde mit den Schülern. Etwas aufgeregt nahm sie ihre Tasche und den Schlüssel und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Als sie darußen war schloß sie dir Tür ab und ging zum Haupteingang. Dort stand auch schon George. "Guten morgen Astrit",rief er von weitem."hast du gut geschlafen?" "Guten Morgen,George,ja danke hab sehr gut geschlafen.""Ich möchte mich nochmal für gestern Abend entschuldigen.Aber dieser Schüler ließ mich wirklich nicht in Ruhe." "ist schon In Ordnung.!Hätte mir ja auch passieren können." "Danke,für dein Verständnis. Gehen wir in den Garten und machen einen Spaziergang?" "Ja,gerne." Kurz darauf gingen sie auch schon los. Nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie eine Bank und setzten sich nieder."Bist du schon aufgeregt?Gleich ist deine erste Stunde dei den kids." "Es geht,die bekomme ich schon gebändigt.Bis jetzt bin ich immer gut mit Kindern ausgekommen." "Na dann,ich wünsche dir viel Glück",sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf seinen lippen. Vor lauter reden haben sie das Frühstück vergessen."ich habe zwei Brote mit dabei,möchten sie eins davon haben?"fragte George."Gerne,ich habe auch schon etwas hunger bekommen." Er nahm seine Tasche und packte das Brot aus."Bitte,Astrit." "Danke,George,sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen.Ich habe noch etwas Tee dabei,möchten Sie?" "Ja gerne es ist frisch geworden,das würde uns weningstens etwas aufwärmen." "Da haben sie Rech,George,hier bitte." "Danke Astrit.Hm..lecker,Grüner Tee,meine Lieblingssorte.Da haben sie ja einen volltreffer gelandet." Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie ihn an."Oh nein ist das spät."Sie erschrak als sie auf die ihr schaute."Ich muss zum unterricht!" Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und rannte zur Schule.George rief ihr noch hinter her, doch sie hörte es nicht mehr.Völlig außer Atem betrat sie den Klassenraum.die Schüler waren schon an ihren Plätzen und warteten."Hallo alle zusammen.Entschuldigt mich für die Verspätung,aber ich wurde aufgehalten.Setzt euch bitte alle hin und verhaltet euch ruhig. Ich bin eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.Zuerst möchte ich mich bei euch vorstellen. Mein Name ist Astrit Gollom und bin 29Jahre alt.Früher war ich auch auf der Hogwartsschule. Hermine erhob ihren Finger."Ja,was möchtest du denn Hermine?" "Ich wollte fragen,in welchem Haus sie damals waren?!" "Genau wie du und viele anderen in Gryffindor.Nun ja,wenn jemand noch fragen an mich hat,dann kann er sie mir nach dem Unterricht stellen.jetzt fängt der Unterricht an." die Stunde verging nur langsam. Aber wie es aussah hatten die Schüler Spaß. Sie lernten, wie man Schwarze Magie abwert und wie sie überhaupt funktioniert.Man merkte schnell,das sie die neue Lehrerin mögen und es ihnen Spaß machte Unterricht mit ihr zu haben. Nachdem die Stunde zuende war,begab sich Astrit zu George. Sie wollte sich für ihr Verhalten heute Morgen bei ihm entschuldigen.Nach einiger zeit fand sie ihn im Speisesaal beim Mittagessen."Hallo George!" Etwas böse und mit einem Unterton in der Stimme sagte er ebenfals hallo. "Ich möchte mich für heute Morgen bei ihnen entschuldigen,aber ich musste mich beeilen,sonst wäre ich zu spät gekommen.Können sie mir verzeihen,und nicht mehr böse sein?Es liegt mir sehr viel daran." "Ja,das kann ich.Sie haben es mir ja auch nicht übel genommen,als ich das letzte Mal nicht konnte.Also seien sie beruhigt.Mögen sie sich zu mir setzten,dann essen wir gemeinsam zu Mittag." "Ja gerne,das wollte ich sie auch gerade fragen." "Sollen wir nicht endlich mit dem Er und Sie aufhören?" "Das ist eine Gute Idee." "Also,ich bin George." "Astrit",sagte sie lachend.Beide nahmen einen schluck zu sich und aßen gemeinsam.Ab und zu fütterten sie sich gegenseitig und fingen an sich zu mögen.Bis zum Winter sahen sie sich fast jeden Tag,sie sind richtig gute Freunde geworden.Abends gingen sie manchmal sogar zusammen Feiern,hatten Spaß zusammen und lebten einfach nur ihr Leben.  
  
Kapitel Drei folgt auch schon...+gg+ 


	3. Das weihnachtsfest

Kapitel3: Das Weihnachtsfest  
  
Die Zeit bis zum Weihnachtsfest verging wie im Flug. Miss Gollom wurde immer beliebter und verstand sich immer besser mit Mr. Wolve. Ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten beschlossen sie Schlittschuhlaufen zugehen. Doch Mr. Wolve hatte panische Angst vor diesen Dingern. Er fand sie einfach nur gefährlich und mörderisch. Doch durch die Übererredungskunst von Miss Gollom wagte sich George doch noch aufs Eis. Dort angekommen erblickte sie Frederik Newton, einen Schüler aus Astrits's Klasse. Sie begrüßten sich freudig und daraufhin teilten sich wieder ihre Wege. Eifrig versuchte Miss Gollom, George das Schlittschuhlaufen beizubringen, doch leider ohne großen Erfolg. Er flog andauernd hin und rutschte aus. Genau wie ein richtiger Tollpatsch. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde setzte Astrit George auf die Bank und fuhr alleine ein paar Runden, ohne ihn. Ganz friedlich saß er dort und schaute zu wie sich Frederik von hinten an Miss Gollom anschlich. Etwas erschrocken blickte sie nach hinten und erblickte sein freudiges Gesicht. Er fragte sie ob sie vielleicht Lust hätte ein paar Runden mit ihr zu fahren. " Ja, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir herum fahren Frederik." " Wo haben sie denn Mr. Wolve gelassen?" fragte er plötzlich. "Der sitzt auf der Bank und wartet auf mich, er hatte keine Lust mehr andauernd auf die Nase zu fallen." "Ach so, verstehe." Erwiderte Frederik. George beobachtete die beiden und winkte Astrit zu sich. "Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir gehen? Ich möchte noch kurz in die Stadt ein Geschenk für Dumbledore kaufen." "Ok, kein Problem, ich sag schnell Frederik bescheid und bring meine Schuhe weg, warte vor dem Eingang auf mich." "Ok, Astrit! Ich werde draußen warten." Miss Gollom fuhr zu Frederik und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Etwas sauer und enttäuscht schaute er sie an und sagte "Bye". Er sah sie an, als sie den See verließen und ihre Schuhe wegbrachte. Rasch ging sie zu George, der bereits auf sie wartete. Arm in Arm gingen sie in die Stadt. Daher das Dumbledore immer so freundlich und verständnisvoll zu George und war wollte er ihm unbedingt noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen. Voller übermut schleppte er Astrit von einem Laden in den anderen. Endlich, nach langem Suchen fand er einen Rasierer der auch in Hogwarts funktionierte. Mit strahlenden Gesichtern gingen sie aus dem Laden, und gingen zurück zur Schule. Dabei genossen sie den Sternenklaren Himmel und den Schnee der überall lag und hinunter fiel. Dieses Jahr was es ein richtig schönes Weihnachten. Vor allem weil sich George und Astrit gefunden haben. Beide konnten sich ihren größten Traum erfüllen und waren einfach nur froh. Um sich etwas aufzuwärem gingen die zwei in den Speisesaal und tranken eine heiße Schokolade mit sehr viel Sahne. Auch Frederik war wieder da. Er saß nur ein paar Tische von ihnen entfernt. Sie bemerkten ihn erst gar nicht. Doch dann ging er an ihnen vorbei und ist auch ihnen aufgefallen. So ein schönes Weihnachten haben die beiden noch nie erlebt. Sie freuten sich riesig das es kaum auszuhalten war. Die Räume waren alle geschmückt und sahen festlich aus. Jeder freute sich bei dieses Anblick. Man merkte richtig die wärme aller Schüler und Lehrern an der Schule. Es gab kaum Streit und sie freuten sich, dass sie bald wieder nach Hause konnten, um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern. Daher das George keine Familie mehr hatte blieb er Weihnachten in Hogwarts, genau wie Astrit. Ihre Mutter ist zu einer Freundin gefahren und sie hatte keine Lust sich die Feiertage über zu langweilen. Doch daher das George da war, brauchte sie auch nicht so sehr ihre Mutter. Es war zwar schon etwas blöd, doch sie würde es schon alleine überstehen. Morgen war es endlich soweit und alle bekommen ihre Geschenke. Am späten Abend verabschiedeten sich George und Astrit von einander und gingen in ihre Zimmer. George ging sofort ins Bett, denn er war ziemlich müde von diesem anstrengenden Tag. Astrit im Gegensatz war noch munter und machte mal wieder ihre Musik an. Sie nahm keine Kassette aus dem Regal mit Weihnachtsliedern und legte sie in den Kassettenrekorder. Anschließlich setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster. Ihre Decke legte sie sich über und schaute sich die Sterne an. Es hatte aufgehört zu Schneien und man konnte schön die Sterne beobachten. Nach einer gewissen Zeit sah sie draußen eine Gestallt rumlaufen. Leider konnte sie nicht erkennen wer oder was es war. Als die Gestallt verschwunden war erblickte sie eine Sternschnuppe und wünschte sich schnell was. Vielleicht hat sie ja Glück und ihr Wunsch geht in Erfüllung. Mit der Zeit ist sie eingenickt und entschloss sich dann in ihr Bett zugehen. Neben ihr lag das Geschenk für George. Eine Kette mit einem kleinen Herzen dran. "Hoffentlich freut er sich über die Kette. Ich hab mir solche mühe gegeben ihm etwas passendes auszusuchen." Voller Zufriedenheit schließ sie mit der Kette in der Hand ein. Morgens als sie aufwachte war sie weg. Astrit suchte ihr ganzes Zimmer durch, doch keine Spur von der Kette. Im Bett lag sie auch nicht, wo sie es gehofft hatte. Nach langem suchen klopfte es an ihrer Tür. George hatte geklopft. Mit tränen in den Augen sah Astrit ihn an. "Astrit, was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?" "Ich...ich.. Ich hab dein Geschenk verloren. Gestern Abend hatte ich es noch in der Hand und bin damit eingeschlafen, aber jetzt ist sie weg." " Wer ist denn sie?" fragte George interessant. "Na... die Kette. Ich wollte dir eine Kette mit einem kleinem Herzen schenken, doch jetzt ist sie nicht mehr da." "Hast denn schon überall gesucht?" "Ja, aber ich habe sie nirgends gefunden. Ach George, ich komme mir so blöd vor. Hätte ich sie doch nur gestern nicht mehr rausgeholt." "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, sie taucht schon wieder auf." Die zwei setzten sich auf Astrit's Bett und schauten sich an. In seiner Hand hielt George ein kleines Päckchen, das Geschenk von Astrit. "Hier, das ist für dich. Ist zwar nur ne Kleinigkeit, aber besser als nichts." "Danke, George das ist sehr Lieb von dir." Von Neugier gepackt machte Astrit ihr Geschenk auf. Es war eine Schneekugel mit zwei Figuren drin. Sie sahen fast so aus wie George und Astrit. "Oh, George. Das ist ja wundervoll. Es ist so wunderschön." Vor lauter Freude umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn. Etwas erschrocken aber doch glücklich erwiderte er den Kuss. Leidenschaftlich legten sie sich auf ihr Bett und fingen an sich weiter zu küssen. Doch dies dauerte nicht lange an. Es klopfte schon wieder an der Türe. Diesmal war es Frederik, er wollte seiner Lieblingslehrerin frohe Weihnachten wünschen und ein paar Plätzchen schenken. Astrit nahm dies an und wünschte ihm ebenfalls ein Frohes Fest. Frederik war einer der wenigsten die über weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben. Seine Eltern waren verreist und konnten ihn leider nicht mitnehmen, also musste er hier bleiben. 5Min etwa dauerte ihr Gespräch und waren wieder alleine. Sie schauten sich an und wunderten sich, warum Frederik bei ihr war. Er kam ihnen etwas merkwürdig vor, denn noch nie zuvor war ein Schüler bei seinem lehrer und wünschte ihm frohe Weihnachten. Die beiden küssten sich erneut und George verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Hmz...meine Kapitel sind nicht so toll,ich weiß, aber bitte schreibt mal was dazu..bidde... 


End file.
